


The Perfect Cycle

by CarrotCesca



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired By Undertale, Meta
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: "If you cross the line, you'd have to pay the price."“如果跨越了底线，你就必须付出代价。”





	The Perfect Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> -灵感来自Undertale的游戏设定和剧情逻辑
> 
> -只是1个脑洞，以我的坑品大概也许可能不会完结，不过我会尽力（。
> 
> -Warning: 贝老师和迪米都有不同程度的黑化，大篇幅虐心剧情，糖留给太太们，刀留给我。
> 
> -如果我能写到结局，那结局一定是HE，前提是我能写到，虽然很困难。

贝雷丝·艾斯纳听到门外传来窸窸窣窣的声响。她放下手中的笔，合上文件。帝国皇宫里专属于她的办公室宽敞宜人，富丽堂皇的吊灯在她头顶上些微闪烁。

门口站着的是一个让她感到熟悉又陌生的人。

“老师。”来人温柔地向她鞠了一躬，柔顺的金发发梢略微扫过她的前胸。

迪米特里·布雷达德——偏执的法嘉斯之王。是她阔别已久的学生，也是同她刀戈相见的仇敌——在很久以前，还是与她耳鬓厮磨的恋人。

他眼神平和，金发光滑而柔顺，与上次见面时大不相同。那是在下着大雨的塔尔丁平原，他的头颅随着艾姆鲁的斩下应声而落，雨水和血水将他漂亮的金发凝成了肮脏的结块状。回忆起那样的场景，贝雷丝感到内心一阵刺痛，在她反应过来之前，自己的身体已经上前一步抱住了对面的高大身影，长袍上毛茸茸的触感让她安心，一切都让她感到无比真实。

“我想念你。”她耳语道。

“我也想念你。”金发青年回应道。他的双臂轻松环过老师的后背。“无论我在哪里，我都一直在想念你。”贝雷丝从他的话语里察觉了一丝异常，她正想发问，金发青年突然用双手撑住她的肩膀，将她重重推开：“可是老师，你为什么选择艾黛尔贾德，选择践踏人命的畜生之道？”

贝雷丝闭上嘴，别过脸去。她在塔尔丁平原上听过一模一样的质问，再听一遍也不会让她有多开心。

“你为什么抛弃我？抛弃大家？”他捏着贝雷丝肩膀的力又大了几分。贝雷丝缓缓将脸转了回来，满是惊讶神色的绿眼睛直视着蓝眼睛。她从蓝眼睛里读出了强烈的愤怒…和痛苦。“你将我从万丈深渊中拯救出来，然后又一脚把我踢下悬崖。老师，为什么？”

直击心脏的控诉让贝雷丝语无伦次。“你，你知道我……？！不，我还可以再——”

“我不在乎自己死过多少次，我知道你有随意操控时间的能力。”迪米特里打断她。蓝眼睛恢复了平和的光泽。“但如果跨越了底线，你就必须付出代价。”他的语气出奇地冷漠。“别说我没警告过你，老师。”

说完，迪米特里松开手，转身离去。贝雷丝下意识地伸出手，正准备抓住他的长袍时。办公室的门砰地一声炸开。

是艾黛尔贾德和修伯特。

贝雷丝从办公桌上抬起头，她的前臂因为被当做枕头而酸痛无比。

刚刚那只是一个梦。

-

“老师，你还好吗？”艾黛尔贾德关切问道。“修伯特说他在巡视的时候听到你的办公室传来尖叫声，觉得自己不方便进来，便立马通知了我。”

“劳烦你专程跑一趟。”贝雷丝揉了揉太阳穴。“没事，是我在说梦话。”

“你梦见什么了吗？”

“一点值得怀念的过去罢了。”

“哈，是啊。过去总是让人怀念。”艾黛尔贾德点头微笑，语气中带着一点哀伤。“但着眼未来更加重要。”

“尤其在当下这个非常时刻，阁下如果沉溺于过去而忘记自己该做的正事，很可能会影响陛下的大业。在下认为这是相当不妥的。”修伯特补充。

“修伯特，别对老师太苛刻了。”艾黛尔贾德责备道。

“没关系，修伯特说得也有道理——明天就是我们攻打暗黑蠢动者老巢的日子了。我作为指挥怎么能松懈呢？让我再安静地思考一下明天会用得上的战略和战术吧。”

“那就拜托你了，老师。”艾黛尔贾德说，同修伯特离开了房间。

-

他俩离开之后，贝雷丝立马瘫在了背后的沙发上，头脱力地后仰，眼睛直视着天花板。

这是她第四次运用天刻之脉动，回到最初，将一切以相似又不尽相同的方式重来一遍——不，不对，这一次非常不同。

她在四次轮回后终于彻底了解了芙朵拉所有派系的全貌，但也彻底失去了天刻的力量。

而且——

贝雷丝将右手举到头顶，伸开五指。绿眼睛无神地望着那只手。

这一次，她用这只手，连带着那把已经失去力量的天帝之剑，亲手杀死了多少尊重她，信任她，爱她的人？她自己也数不清了。芙莲，雷欧妮，希尔达，库罗德，菲利克斯，英格丽特，希尔凡……迪米特里……蕾雅……还有许许多多她叫不上名字的人们。每杀一个人，她在心底埋藏的人性便也被杀死一分，直到她能完全面无表情地挥剑，直到她对他们的指责和咒骂彻底麻木，直到她获得心跳，却变成了真正的灰色恶魔。直到——她做了刚才那个梦，之前被深深压抑的愧疚又如野兽一般喧嚣叫喊了起来。

贝雷丝忍不住开始思索。她了解迪米特里惨痛的过去，也知道蕾雅和自己的因缘。那么究竟是什么让她走到了这一步。或许是好奇心打开了潘多拉的盒子。也可能是她的自信——知道自己就算搞砸了，也能凭借自己的天刻力量倒转时间让一切重来。过剩的好奇心加上盲目的自信，两味原料酿成了恶魔的美酒，甘冽的香味蛊惑着英雄的内心，让它飘飘然，让它肆无忌惮，毕竟只要时间重来，无论做什么都没有后果……

“但如果跨越了底线，就必须付出代价。”

迪米特里梦中的话再一次回荡在她耳边。

这一次，她好像是真的搞砸了。

她摇了摇头，站起来走回了办公桌。艾黛尔贾德说得对，既然过去已经没法改变，还不如着眼未来，看看现在能为这个美丽新世界做些什么——可是迪米特里的声音依旧在她耳旁萦绕不去——她叹了口气，望向办公桌上的文件。

明天帝国军将要攻打暗黑蠢动者的老巢，她得完成自己作为指挥的工作——虽然她对于失去纹章力量的军队如何攻打暗黑蠢动者感觉有些棘手。

——等等，暗黑蠢动者？

贝雷丝似乎回忆起了什么。

-

天帝之剑的剑尖抵着塔列斯的咽喉。它现在只是一把普通的重剑，然而锋利依旧。

帝国军在此次战役中损失惨重。军队损失一半有余，名将贝娜蒂塔和菲尔迪南特阵亡，卡斯帕尔和佩特拉重伤瘫痪，就连御驾亲征的皇帝陛下也受了伤。贝雷丝握紧了剑，朝塔列斯的咽喉又抵近一寸。

塔列斯放声大笑起来，眼神里丝毫没有恐惧的神色。“年轻人，你的眼里看不到任何快意，只有悔恨。而且你的剑在发抖——你有求于我。”

“你们有控制时间的能力。”贝雷丝道。“在父亲去世的那天，你挡住了我的天帝之剑。既然你能阻挡我回溯时间，那你很可能本身也能回溯时间。”

“洞察力很强，但那又如何？”

“如果我的猜测没错……”天帝之剑的剑尖离开了塔列斯的咽喉，向下一拐，径直刺入塔列斯的心脏。塔列斯发出恐怖的吼叫声，他的身体渐渐化为一团黑烟。而天帝之剑却因为吸收了力量而重新亮了起来——只是萦绕在剑上的黑烟总让人感觉有些不详——不过现在管不了那么多了。贝雷丝闭上眼，拼尽全力许下了一个愿望。

拜托了，这是最后一次，让我回到最初吧。

-

“喂，差不多该起来了。”

杰拉尔特的声音——她成功了。

贝雷丝激动得立刻从床上坐起，紧紧抱住了一旁的杰拉尔特。杰拉尔特知道女儿一向性格冷淡，这还是他近几年来第一次看到她如此大的情绪波动。他笑着轻轻抚摸女儿的头发，问道：“又做噩梦了吗？”

“是的，一个很可怕，很可怕的噩梦——但已经结束了。”贝雷丝明明笑着，说出的话却带有哭腔。“我还有很多时间来改变很多事。我不会再把这看做是一个游戏了。”

“你怎么啦，还沉浸在梦里吗？现在可不是做梦的时间，该一起出发去讨伐山贼了。”杰拉尔特催促道。

贝雷丝对这一段经历过数遍的战斗十分熟悉，直到山贼的斧头飞向艾黛尔贾德，她也下意识地直接飞身去挡。她知道苏蒂斯会在这时候出现，教她天刻的用法。

然而苏蒂斯并没有出现。

飞斧离贝雷丝的咽喉只差两厘米了。


End file.
